


One Summer Break

by Sesiru



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fear, M/M, Sinner, Vacation, eventually, perfection, tianshanweek, wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesiru/pseuds/Sesiru
Summary: New message from: H.T. BASTARDLittle Mo let’s go on a vacation. And come cook me dinner tonight I’m starving.To: H.T. BASTARDARE U A FUCKING IDIOT? Don’t bother me again asshole. Just starve to death or whatever.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Tianshan week 2018 :)  
> Each prompt makes for one chapter.
> 
> Day1 : Vacation

One day:

‘Don’t forget to study during summer break, students! Being on holiday doesn’t mean you can get lazy. I will now hand out the list of books you need to read.’

The voice of the teacher continued droning on endlessly about last minute assignments. Jian Yi made a face as he nudged the boy sitting in front of him with his foot.

‘Why the hell do we need to study during our precious holidays?’ he whispered to Zhan Zheng Xi.

The other boy just ignored him in favour of taking the pile of hand-outs from his front neighbour, taking one for himself and one for his idiot friend, who kept on complaining, gradually getting louder.

‘I mean, come on! We need to make great memories, enjoy our youth, feel the sun on our skin, run on the beach hand in hand, kiss by the…aaargh!!’

The other boy had stomped on his left foot with all his strength.

‘So mean Zhan Xixi!’ the blond sobbed, nursing his now aching foot.

‘Shut up, moron!’

Meanwhile in another classroom, a redhaired boy was already gathering his stuff, waiting impatiently for the school year to end. When the bell finally rang, he was the first to get up and make his way out without looking back. Many of his classmates, on the other hand, watched his departure with a mix of satisfaction and disgust. He didn’t care, he was used to being hated. ' _You’re better than those two-faced fuckers’_ he told himself, frowning. At the door, he paused to look left and right. As the hallways were all clear of a certain bastard, he hurriedly exited the school. He hoped in vain that his tormentor would forget about him during the course of summer. At the other end of the building, said tormentor was effortlessly leaning against a wall, surrounded by his usual fan-club.

One of the pretty girls asked him, ‘What are your plans for this summer, He Tian?’

‘Play with my puppy and train him’ the boy answered, grinning like the devil.

 

The next day, Mo Guan Shan was flipping through the adds newspaper when his phone got off.

_New message from: H.T. BASTARD_

_Little Mo let’s go on a vacation. And come cook me dinner tonight I’m starving._

Fuming he was quick to type his answer to the annoying black-haired boy.

_To: H.T. BASTARD_

_ARE U A FUCKING IDIOT? Don’t bother me again asshole. Just starve to death or whatever._

His phone quickly received a new message.

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_So heartless! Why not? Let’s have fun together ;)_

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Oh and because you didn’t come last night I might really die from lack of food._

With an increasing frown on his face, Mo Guan Shan chose to ignore the nuisance and resumed his reading. It wasn’t long before he realised this was not going to stop the other boy from pestering him.

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Come cook for me or I’ll come to your house and punch you…_

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Just come little mo_

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Aww don’t pout MOUNTAIN. Just come cook for me, asshole. You know your food’s the best._

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Answer me DON’T CLOSE MOUNTAIN_

_To H.T. BASTARD_

_JUST SHUT THE FUCK ALLREADY! ARE U A FUCKING BRAT! I can’t tonight. Promised my mother we’d have dinner together. So go buy a bento, you lazy fuck._

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Alright I guess. But we’re still going on a trip, you and me._

_To H.T. BASTARD_

_WTF? I never agreed to that shit. No way I’d go anywhere with you bastard. Piss off!_

_From: H.T. BASTARD_

_Why not? Not like you got anything better to do anyway._

_To H.T. BASTARD_

_Shut up or I’ll kill you! Why would I want to see your ugly face during summer break? And unlike you rich bastard, I need to get a job. I don’t have time for your shit._

After that, He Tian stopped harassing him with messages.

_‘Good! Looks like I finally got to shut his mouth’_ the red-haired teen thought, smirking victoriously. At the same time, Jian Yi got a phone call while he was heading towards his best friend’s place.

‘What do you want, He Tian?’

 

The next morning, Mo Guan Shan woke up to the sound of voices outside his bedroom. Just as he entered the small kitchen, he heard his mother speaking.

‘How long will you boys be gone?’

He tensed when he heard a dreadfully familiar voice reply.

‘For five weeks, auntie.’

‘Mom, what’s he doing here?’ he said in a still sleepy voice, his brow already creasing.

‘Oh, good morning son. Student He Tian came to tell me about your summer plans. You should have told me earlier’ his mother replied, gently scolding the confused boy.

‘Huh? Our plans? What…’

His mother went on, while getting busy around the kitchen.

‘Well anyway, it’s fine. I’m actually glad that you’re not staying at home all the time this year. You should enjoy your holidays after all. And I’m proud that you’re so hard-working as always. Just take care of yourself and don’t cause any trouble. I trust you, Mo Guan Shan.’

His sleepy mind was unable to make sense of what she was saying and he could only watch as the petite woman put on her jacket and took her hand bag.

‘Now I need to get going. Don’t forget to call me we you get there. Have a safe trip.’

She waved them goodbye, leaving her son frozen. Next to the him, He Tian enthusiastically replied,‘Bye, auntie.’

Soon, Mo Guan Shan turned in his direction with an accusing glare.

‘What the fuck just happened? What on earth did you tell my mom, you sick bastard?’

‘I just explained that we’re going on a vacation’, the taller boy replied happily.

‘What? Do you want to die? What did you not understand? I’m not going anywhere!’ Mo Guan Shan said crossing his arms angrily.

He Tian let out a sigh. ‘You’re so stubborn. Everything has been taken care of. So stop being a pain in the ass and listen to me. Go pack your stuff, we’ve got to be at the station in one hour.’

‘Fuck off, He Tian! Don’t decide by yourself. I told you I need to find a job. Don’t you have someone else to piss off?’

The black-haired teen was quickly loosing what little patience he had. The alluring redhead always seemed to bring out this side of him. He wanted nothing more than to kidnap him and maybe shut him up with his mouth… _Shit I’m getting off track here…_ He approached the frowning boy, towering over him like an impeding threat.

‘And I say it’s been taken care of. I got you a job as a cook at a beach resort. Or rather Zhan Zheng Xi did. He’s working there as a waiter along with Jian Yi. Said they were short on staff. So stop bitching!’ He continued in a lighter tone, ‘I get to be a waiter too. This is gonna be interesting!’

He then got closer to Mo Guan Shan, his smirking lips close to the other boy’s ears and his left hand coming to rest on his hip.

‘The best part is, we still get a lot of free time. I can’t wait to see you in swimming trunks, all wet’ he whispered teasingly.

‘Get off me, you pervert!’.


	2. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear from the beginning that some of them were more accustomed to this line of work than others.  
> Jian Xi kept on making silly blunders.  
> And He Tian kept involuntarily causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : wound

They had been working for a week, getting accustomed to life around the popular beach resort. There was a lot to do during summer with all the tourists coming to enjoy the sea. The place was famous for being a trendy destination among young people, and it was not rare for them to cater for groups of people barely older than they were. But despite the hard work, the mood was good. Parties were being held every night on the beach and they could enjoy their afternoon and late night as they wished. Moreover the pay was decent, and the activities around the resort were on discount for the staff. It had indeed started very well for the four boys.

But it was clear from the beginning that some of them were more accustomed to this line of work than others. Even if he had been reluctant at first, Mo Guan Shan had of course no problem joining the kitchen staff and adjusting to their pace. Luckily, the restaurant was more like a brasserie, completely different from the fancy sort that could trigger unwanted memories, so so far work had gone well for him. On the other hand, while both of them had prior experience as waiters, Zhan Zhang Xi was much more serious than Jian Xi when it came to remembering orders and giving the right amount of change. He was also much more tactful with the customers, unlike his blond friend who kept on making silly blunders. The last occurrence was when he had cursed right in front of a conservative couple and their two young daughters, earning him a warning from the manager.

The second person who was having trouble with the job was He Tian. Or rather he was involuntarily causing trouble. Although he completed the tasks without a fault, being the charmer he was he would unconsciously chat up the female customers, leaving behind a trail of angry boyfriends and fathers. The manager was grateful for having such a handsome waiter to bring people in but was quickly becoming more and more annoyed at the sight of angry men dragging their significant others or families out.

It all escalated one day when a young couple came to drink cocktails on the bar patio. You could tell at first glance that the woman, barely twenty, was very beautiful, dressed only in a bikini and a pink straw hat. Her boyfriend was the well-off kind , from his brand sunglasses to his well-tailored polo. Having been assigned to that area, He Tian had given them the menu, put on his best business smile and asked them how their stay had been so far. Of course the woman had gladly answered while the man had only glared in open hostility. Nothing new there. He was used to being the object of envy and jealousy and didn’t care much as long as the manager didn’t scold him for ‘openly flirting with the guests’.

But when he had brought their order to their table, things had quickly become complicated. It really wasn’t his fault if the girl had chosen a cocktail with such a bold name – sex on the beach – and that this particular drink came in a sexy body-shaped glass with well-defined figures. Her boyfriend had immediately started to yell at him.

‘What the hell is this? How dare you bring that thing to us?’

‘I’m only handing out the drinks, sir. It’s not my place to say anything if the young lady here has chosen the Sex on the beach. It always comes in such a fashion.’

‘Are you trying to be smart with me, punk? I know you’ve been eyeing Gina ever since we arrived. With your perverted eyes and ridiculous body, you think you can look down on me? Think a nobody like you would have a chance with a girl like her?’

The man was getting more and more aggressive, attracting attention from both the other customers and the staff. So far, the black-haired waiter had kept his composure but his cold eyes and tighlty clenched jaws betrayed the anger that was slowly growing inside of him.

_‘He’s a customer. Don’t let yourself be sacked for this shithead. You want to stay here with the others. …Think about Mo Guan Shan… Mo Guan Shan in his kitchen apron... breathe deep…’_

Just as he was losing his resolve, He Tian heard a familiar curt voice from behind him.

‘What’s going on here? What is everyone looking at?’

The voice now asked him ‘He Tian? What the hell are you standing here for, bastard?’

The tall boy turned his head to look at the red-haired cook. He was glaring at him with his arms crossed against his apron and He Tian couldn’t stop a smirk from forming on his lips.

‘Why, Little Mo, you came to give me a hand?’

‘What are you talking about, you moron?’

Just as he was about to explain the absurd scene into which he had been dragged, Mo Guan Shan’s eyes grew wide and he launched himself past He Tian before the other boy could even understand what was happening. The black-haired boy then heard a loud thud followed by the sound of glass shattering and cries from the bystanders.

‘Redhead!’

‘You asshole!’

He Tian turned around, feeling ice creep down his nape. His vision blurred and he jumped at the man in front of him. Hot rage was filling his mind, telling him to destroy.

‘Jian Yi, go take care of Mo Guan Shan!’

‘Got it.’

‘He Tian! HE TIAN! Stop! He’s already out cold. Stop it. Calm the fuck down!’

Zhan Zheng Xi’s words slowly registered in the frantic teen’s mind. He stopped thrashing against the three men who were trying to restrain him. At his feet, the cocky man who had dared to smash a glass against his Redhead had been reduced to a limp, somewhat bloody form. Next to him, his girlfriend was trying to wake him up, obviously shocked from what had just taken place.

‘I can’t believe you attacked him just like that’ she kept repeating. ‘Oh my god, Mencius, are you alright? Why did you do that?’ She began weeping.

‘You, call an ambulance. Young lady, we’re very sorry. Please don’t cry, I’m sure your friend is going to be alright. He just passed out.’ The manager kept bowing to the woman.

Meanwhile He Tian had gone to the staff room with Zhan Zheng Xi to go check on their injured friend.

He was now glaring at an equally angry red-haired boy, although the latter could barely open one of his eyes. Sitting next to Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi was cleaning his face with a wet cloth. The teen had a big purple bump and a few cuts on the left side of his face, where the thick cocktail glass had hit him. Luckily only a small part of the glass had actually broken on his face since it had been so thick, the rest shattering on the deck floor. Only a few shards had sliced his skin, causing him to bleed a little, but his eye had taken no damage, apart from the ugly bump forming under his eyebrow. He Tian took a deep breath upon seeing that the boy was in better shape than what he had expected. Still he was mad. At what he wasn’t sure. But the anger was there, boiling beneath the surface, along with a few lingering traces of fear. He had done his best to make it disappear from his life, to become stronger. But then the redhead had arrived and turned everything around. He made him vulnerable, worried even in his sleep. Now the fucker had gone even one step further, taking a blow meant for He Tian. Hell, he had promised his mother that he’d look after Mo Guan Shan, that he would be fine. Anger started to surge again at the thought.

‘You fucking idiot! Who told you to get hurt in my place?’

‘Shut…the fuck… up!’ The reply came stranded, as the boy was hissing from the alcohol Jian Yi was now applying to his injuries.

‘And…done! Although you’ll be even scarier than usual for a few days with your ugly wound, you should be fine. We’ll talk about my reward for saving your face later!’

‘What? I should punch you till you drop dead! I could have done that much myself.’

‘No thanks! I don’t want that sort of reward! But remember that ungrateful people will have shrinking dicks!’ The blond boy quickly took off, pulling his friend with him. ‘Let’s go, Zhan Xixi!’

‘That brat!’ He Tian sighed.

The silence stretched in the room, until Mo Guan Shan couldn’t bear it anymore.

‘… so what actually happened back there?’

‘Some cheap fuck decided to make a scene. Got all jealous cause his girl had ordered a ’sex on the beach’. Like I have a say in what she wants to drink.’ the other replied, rolling his eyes.

‘Of fucking course.’

‘What?’

‘Can’t you at least refrain for making people want to kill you upon first meeting?’

‘I told you, I didn’t do…

‘You never mean to. But you’re…you.’

‘Right.’

‘I mean, you’re over-confident, too fucking tall, sexy as fuck, and that smirk of yours could kill. No wonder they all want a piece of you.’ The sentence had been said matter-of-factly and it took a few seconds for the redhead to realise what it implied and fall into an embarrassed silence, his face completely flushed. He Tian was looking at him with wide-opened eyes.

‘Mo Guan Shan’

‘Don’t… Damn it, just… shut up’, the other cut him, his eyes refusing to meet his.

‘…okay. Just promise me never to do that again.’

The words made Guan Shan look up.

‘What? You help me when I ask nothing from you, but I’m not allowed to save your ass just once?’

‘It’s different. I don’t want you to get injured when I’m the one being targeted.’

‘So what? I’m old enough to do what I want.’

‘You don’t get it.’

‘No. You listen to me for once, He Tian. Who do you take me for? Do you really think I would let you  get injured when I see a motherfucker ready to strike. This fucking coward was going to hit you in the back. Of course I’d do something.’

The last part was mumbled softly but He Tian still heard it. Eventually, he took a big breath and let his shoulders sag, allowing relief and also a little satisfaction at the fact that Mo Guan Shan had defended him, sip into his body. Soon the signature smirk made its appearance on the teen’s lips.

‘So you protected me, Little Mo?’ he said teasingly. ‘Why, I’m touched you care so much about me!’

‘Hmpf! Already starting to regret it!’

‘Should I take my knight in shining armour out for dinner tonight? I think you totally deserve a night off work.’

‘What about you, idiot?’

‘Well, I’m almost certain I’ve been fired for beating up a customer’, the tall boy replied with a small smile. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Okay. Let me tell the manager first. And I need to change my clothes. The damn drink spilled all over and I stink of booze.’                                           

 

Dinner that night consisted of burritos eaten on the beach, since Mo Guan Shan refused to enter any fancy restaurants. Their two friends joined them after their shift. They told them how the injured man had been taken to the hospital after the fight and how the woman had offered to give money for the Redhead’s medical fees.

‘No need for that, I’m okay.’

‘Still you two could press charges if you wanted to. I think this was intended as some kind of hush money.’

‘So what are you going to do now, He Tian? It’s still supposed to be a month before we go back.’

‘Yeah, what will you do now that you’ve been sacked?... Ahahah you couldn’t last more that a week! Man, it’s rather pathetic. I weep for your future wife!’

The comment earned Jian Yi a punch from the taller boy, causing the blond to shamelessly hid himself behind Zhan Zheng Xi.

Mo Guan Shan was looking at He Tian, not saying anything.

After a while, he said almost reluctantly ‘As long as you’re not dealing with customers, it should be fine, right?’

‘What are you suggesting?’

‘We need a kitchen porter.’ ‘Someone who washes the dishes’, he added, seeing their blank look. ‘But I’m not sure you can be serious enough to do the job. You need to be fast and efficient, without fucking around.’

‘He can’t do it.’

‘Yeah, this bastard can’t be serious more than 10 seconds.’

‘Well, fuck you all!’ The black-haired boy turned to Mo Guan Shan. ‘Are you sure you can convince them to take me back? The manager was pretty pissed off this time.’

‘I think I can. After all, they’d be in deep shit if word went round that their employees are getting beaten up. I’m pretty sure they’ll do what I ask’, he replied with a mischievous smile.

‘Then you should definitely ask for more! How about a fancy car or a gold watch?’,  Jian Yi added in an excited voice, only to be bumped on the head by Zhan Zheng Xi’s fist.

‘Stop spewing nonsense, idiot!’

 

The next day, Mo Guan Shan was **really** regretting stopping He Tian’s assailant.  The other teen had been diligent during the entire shift, which was unfortunately Mo Guan Shan’s shift as well. Why then was he now facing a grinning He Tian saying an unconvincing ‘sorry, didn’t see you’. The sink hose for dishwashing was still in his hand from when he had used it seconds ago to splash the red-haired boy right in the face. He now looked like a drenched cat, fuming and red-faced, as he stomped his way out of the kitchen.


	3. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian felt he was really done for.  
> 

‘Let’s feel good together, Little Mo.’

He Tian leaned towards the red-haired boy, one hand on his nape, the other already slipping under his shirt. Their eyes closed just as their lips were about to connect.

When he opened them again, He Tian was lying in his bed.

_'Fuck.’_

He let out a deep sigh and wiped his sweaty brow with his hand. He could hear faint snoring around him, everyone beside him still fast asleep. Due to the lack of available accomodation, they had rented a room at a local hostel, resulting in the four of them sleeping together on bunk beds along with three other guys. He Tian was not accustomed to such promiscuity and was, after three weeks, finding the lack of privacy a bit hard to bear, especially when it came to relieving certain urges.

He quietly got down from his bed and made his way outside for an early morning smoke, since sleep was now out of the question. Before exiting the room, he took a peek at the sleeping form in the bed right under his. The sprawled body was way too enticing for its own good: without his perpetual frown, the boyish face was truly beautiful-a fact He Tian selfishly wanted to keep for himself alone-and the way the white tank top was tempting him, riding up to expose forbidden skin, was positively sinful. He quickly turned away and walked out.

 

The next day was their day off and so they decided to spend it on one of the numerous islands around the area. Or in Mo Guan Shan’s case, felt threatened into following  by a ridiculously clingy boy, instead of finally enjoying some peaceful time. Lately the redhead felt like he couldn’t catch a break from the cocky teen, no matter how hard he tried to avoid him.

‘ _Well’_ , he thought as he stood on the deck of the taxi boat rushing through the waves toward their destination, ‘ _this is actually not so bad.’_ Not that he’d admit it aloud.

Around him, the sun was making the crystal-clear water sparkle, and he found the sea wind sweeping his face quite exhilarating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not noticing the tall figure watching him from the upper deck.

‘What ya looking at?’

‘Huh? Ah it’s you.’

‘Just kidding! You’re so obvious sometimes!’

‘Look who’s talking', the black-haired boy replied dryly, rolling his eyes. 'What do you want?’

‘I just came to see if you enjoyed my gift.’

The other just raised an eyebrow at his blond friend, suspicious.

‘See, just now, I suggested to Zhan Xi Xi that Redhead must be sensitive to sunburn, what with his pale skin and all. And we both know how much of a saint that boy is. Oh, look! I was right.’

Just as predicted, the fair-haired boy was now approaching Mo Guan Shan, sunscreen bottle in hand. The redhead frowned but eventually accepted the bottle, albeit reluctantly.

He Tian watched fascinated as the object of his fantasies then proceeded to pull off his top with graceful movements and began applying lotion on his body. He became quite engrossed in the way the hands were sliding on his skin, the lotion making well-defined muscles glean in the morning light.

‘How shameless! Please don’t start drooling, dude!’

He Tian gave him the finger and started to walk away.

‘Wait, where are you going?’

‘To see if he needs help with his back!’ the teen replied with a smirk.

 

Later that day, He Tian felt he was really done for. For the past five minutes he had been observing a certain person from afar. They had settled on one of the stunning swimming spots of the island, and while he was still sunbathing on the beach, the others had already rushed into the water. The idiotic duo was messing around as usual, splashing everything around them while Mo Guan Shan was quietly swimming on his own at a safe distance. Every time his upper body was peeking out of the sea, the black-haired teen couldn’t refrain from following the drops of water running down his neck and chest with his eyes.

Soon Jian Yi was waving at him.

‘What are you doing, He Tian? Are you an old man? Come with us already!’

‘Nah, I think I’ll stay here for now. Don’t feel like fucking around with you clowns!’

The comment earned him a rude gesture from his friend.

Ignoring him, he adjusted himself on top of his towel, wincing at the unwanted friction. There was no way he could get up right now and so he remained lying flat on this stomach, willing the embarrassing arousal away.

 

A little while later, Jian Yi spotted an ice cream booth, and insisted that he wanted to try some.

‘Something cold wouldn’t be too bad, I guess', the red-haired replied, for once agreeing with the excited teen.

‘No.’ He Tian countered, crossing in arms.

‘What? Why? I’m so hot I might die!’

‘I definitely forbid it.’, he stubbornly insisted.

‘What’s up with you, asshole? It’s just a fucking ice cream.’

‘Yeah, you’ve been weird for a while, He Tian. What's the matter?’

‘Shut up!’

In the end, they all set up for one of the icy treats except He Tian, who kept staring at them with sulking dark eyes.

He quickly turned the other way when Mo Guan Shan started to lick at his mocchiato cone with satisfied eyes.

_‘I swear, he's gonna be the death of me!’_


	4. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m so bored! Let’s play a game of truth or dare!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, technically it's not Tianshanweek anymore, but well, I don't care I'll still finish this :)

‘We’ll be on the beach this afternoon. Come see us if you want’

‘Here’s my number. Call me.’

‘You're so good-looking! Do you have a girlfriend?’

‘Hmpf!’

‘What are you doing here, moron?’ Mo Guan Shan asked a pouting Jian Yi. ‘We’re not done. Go back to the lounge.’

‘But Redhead! They keep coming at him. I can’t stand to watch anymore!’

‘What the chicken balls are you even talking about?’

‘He’s so hot they’re all trying to lure him. Making cute faces and writing their numbers on napkins, those bitches!’ the blond boy whined.

Mo Guan Shan tightened his fists, anger creeping on his face. ‘Bastard! How dare you leave your post! He Tian, this time I’m really gonna kill you!’

‘Eh? No, no, wait!’ 

Jian Yi managed to grab his wrist before he stormed out of the kitchen. ‘I’m not talking about He Tian. I couldn’t care less about who this asshole flirts with. Though I get you wouldn’t like that.’

'Scram!’

Jian Yi ignored him. ‘No, no, I’m talking about Zhan Xixi.’

‘Like I give a f-’

Mo Guan Shan was suddenly yanked towards the slightly-opened door.

‘Look! It’s happening again!’

On the other side, their friend was attending to a table of four teenage girls. The girls were giggling and one of them was blushing profusely. She was very cute, with shiny curls and delicate features. Perfect girlfriend material. The two spying boys couldn’t hear what they were saying but saw Zhan Zheng Xi shake his head and bow at the girl apologetically before going to another table.

‘I don’t know what the fuck you’re worrying about, dumbass. Has he actually accepted any of them?’

‘Technically, no, but...’

‘Then stop bothering me and get back to work, dammit!

Jian Yi reluctantly opened the door and turned to leave, but then stopped and mumbled, his voice sad, ‘I just can’t stop worrying that one day he’ll choose one of these girls over me.’

‘Get the hell out!!’

Finally rid of the whiny teen, the red-haired boy looked around and cursed when he saw that the sink was left with no one to wash the dirty dishes.

_Am I the only one actually working here! Where did that useless guy go this time?_

At the other end of the restaurant dining room, said useless guy was enjoying a bowl of steaming stew with a few members of the female staff.

‘Thanks for letting me have a taste, auntie. As I thought, this guy’s cooking is indeed the best, but he wouldn’t let me try it!’

The middle-aged woman blushed at the smile He Tian sent her way. ‘Anything for you, sweetie. Now be sure to finish this quickly or the manager will catch us!’                                                                                                                                                       

      

Mo Guan Shan was lying in bed for an afternoon nap, too deep in thoughts to actually catch any sleep. The other three had gone to the town centre for some shopping, but he had pretended he was tired in order to escape and be alone for a moment. Being surrounded all day and night by other people, especially some who claimed to be friends with him, felt too weird. He still didn’t understand why those guys bothered with someone like him. Their first encounter had been bad to say the least. Just thinking about that afternoon was enough to make him cringe. So how did they end up like this, spending their days together and even sleeping in the same room? Why did they include him on this vacation even though he had showed nothing more than hostility in return?

_What the hell do they want from me?_

The redhead was not used to friendliness. In his experience, someone like him only attracted disgust and hate. He’d been done with people ever since his first days of school. He’d been bullied first for his red hair, then for his criminal father and eventually just for being there. Although he had learned to fight for himself over time, he had sworn never to forget the most important lesson: trust no one, expect nothing good from others. Just thinking about the old days was enough to make him angry and frustrated again. He somehow wished He Tian was there doing some shit to annoy him as usual. If so, he could have yelled at him, maybe thrown a punch or two....

_I should really try to sleep. Thinking about this bastard is useless anyway._

Jian Yi’s voice came back to his mind. _‘I couldn’t care less about who this asshole flirts with. Though I get you wouldn’t like that.’_

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’ he shouted in the empty room.

The next day, the weather decided to turn bad. In the evening, the rain was falling hard and so the four of them resigned themselves to stay at the hostel.

 ‘I’m so bored! Let’s play a game of truth or dare!’ Jian Yi suddenly shouted.

‘No’, Mo Guan Shan and Zheng Xi immediately replied. 

 He Tian, on the other hand, was eager to agree. ‘This could be interesting!’

‘Why should I play with you?’ the red-haired boy spat to Jian Yi.

‘Because we’re friends, of course! Come on, don’t be a pussy!’

‘Shut up! Who’d be friend with a shithead like you?’ 

He realised he had gone a bit far, but he was stubborn and proud, and anyway that particular game was too dangerous to play, especially with He Tian around.

Nevertheless, he was forced to change his mind when he noticed the dark look from Zhan Zheng Xi.

‘My head hurts a little’, he said in a stern voice, looking straight into Mo Guan Shan’s eyes. ‘Right there...’ he went on as he started to rub the top of his head.

‘Fine, fine! I’ll play with you bastards!’, the other nervously conceded.

‘Jian Yi, you suggested it, so you should start. Truth or dare?’

‘Dare, of course, Xixi! Truth is boring!’

‘Wait,’ He Tian interrupted, ‘I suggest a rule to make it more fun: instead of allowing the player to choose the other option if he doesn’t his first choice, we should decide on a penalty.’

‘Oh, I see! Like if you can’t do the dare or don’t want to answer a question.’

‘Yes.’

‘What sort of penalty?’

‘Something that really dissuades you from changing your mind...’

‘I’ve got an idea.’

Everyone turned to Mo Guan Shan with curious eyes.

‘Yeah?’

Feeling a bit embarrassed under the attention, he stood up and rummaged through his stuff, returning with a small packet.

‘What’s this?’

The red-haired boy simply opened the packet and shook its content, several one-inch red chilies rolling on the table.

‘I bought this the other day. Thought I could bring it home to cook spicy food, since a bastard requested new recipes.’ At that he threw a dirty look at He Tiian, who only smiled back. ‘I guess we can eat one as a penalty for chickening out.’

They all agreed on it, although Jian Yi looked a bit scared at the idea.

‘So, what do you ask, Zhan Xixi?’

'Let’s see…’ He smirked and said ‘I dare you not to talk for the rest of the night, starting from now.’

‘What! You’re not -’

‘Tut-tut. You’re not allowed to talk’, Zhan Zheng Xi reminded him, waving a chili in front of the boy’s face. He received a dirty look from a very displeased Jian Yi.

‘Hehe! Not bad… This is actually the perfect dare for someone like you, or should I say the worst’, He Tian teased the now silent boy.

Zhan Zheng Xi found him a writing pad and a pen, which Jian Yi harshly took from him to share his personal opinion on the situation:  _“_ _I hate you! Our friendship is over!_ _"_

‘Yeah, yeah!’ the amused teen replied.

‘Anyway, it’s your turn now. Of course, you can’t pick the person who just asked you.’

The blond merely pointed at He Tian, who had laughed the loudest at his predicament.

‘Me? Dare’, the black-haired teen answered without hesitation.

Jian Yi quickly scribbled something down and showed it around.

_“I dare you to let me send a confession message to the first contact in your phone_ _;_ _”_

Three pairs of eyes widened, while the blond boy snickered, obviously proud of his idea.

‘So, do you accept, He Tian? You can always eat the chili.’

‘Of course. This is nothing!’ He Tian unlocked his phone and began scrolling through it, until his fingers stopped moving.

Zhan Zheng Xi looked above his shoulder. ‘It says _“brother”_.’

Jian Yi held out his hand with a wide smile. The taller boy made a disgusted face, clearly reluctant. Jian Yi started pulling on his phone, and after a minute he finally let go of it with a curse.

Mo was curious about He Tian’s reaction. He had seen the guy with his brother before, and the whole dare didn’t appear like such a big deal since the bastard didn’t seem to know what shame was. Still he was strangely relieved it had not been someone else receiving the ‘confession’, like one of the girls from school, not that he really cared but they were so annoying, clinging to him all the time...

After a few minutes, a triumphant Jian Yi finally pressed the send button.

‘Let me read it for everyone’, his best friend offered.

_“_ _Dear brother_ _,_ _t_ _oday I realised how much of an ungrateful kid I have been_ _, s_ _o_ _I wanted you to know how I truly feel._ _I love you from the bottom of_ _my virgin heart._ _You were always my hero, the perfect brother I’ve always admired. I cherish_ _you_ _more than anyone_ _. My feelings_ _will never_ _change_ _._ _Once more, let me say it: I love you._ _He Tian”_

He Tian looked positively murderous. Everyone else was trying hard not to laugh too openly. 

‘Zhan Zheng Xi’, he called in a low voice that promised revenge. ‘Truth or dare?’

The boy swallowed. ‘Tr-truth.’

The black-haired boy made a scary face, obviously disappointed.

‘Have it your way. Here’s my question.’ He spoke the next part while looking at Jian Yi: ‘What’s your ideal girlfriend?’ If looks could kill, He Tian would be dead and Jian Yi a murderer.

‘That’s not the way I see things.’

‘What do you mean? If you don’t answer, you’ve got to eat one of these babies’, He Tian said with a dark smile and pointing at the health hazards lying on the table.

‘I am answering. It’s just that I don’t have an ideal type.’

‘You better think quickly if you don’t want me to stick this down your throat.’

Jian Yi practically shoved his notepad in the black-haired boy’s face: “Listen to him first, shithead!”

Zhan Zheng Xi spoke again: ‘Although there are things I like about someone and others I don’t, nobody’s perfect.’

‘Aren’t you being too conceited? You’re saying nobody’s good enough for you? Oww!! Jian Yi, I swear if you fucking dare to stomp on my foot again, I’ll make sure you never speak a word again!’

Zhan Zheng Xi scratched his head in embarrassment, before adding ‘What I mean is... love is not some kind of fairy tale shit where you find your fated soulmate. For me, it’s rather when you get to see both the good and the bad about a person and still care for them at the end of the day.’

Mo Guan Shan looked puzzled. ‘It doesn’t make any fucking sense!’

‘Nah, I can kind of see what you mean,’ He Tian surprisingly replied, his sour mood apparently forgotten. ‘You fall for someone because they become special to you. You feel this irresistible attraction and can’t help but want to get closer, even though you have plenty reasons not to.’

‘Err... yeah, something like that’, Zhang Zhen Xi said, relieved to off the hook.

He got a hug from Jian Yi, who flipped the bird to He Tian. The latter only rolled his eyes at the display.

‘Well, someone hasn’t played yet... ‘

Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt cold and pretended to look through the window.

‘So, Redhead, or should I say Mo Guan Shan...’  At the mention of the name, Jian Yi let out a chuckle, causing the red-haired boy to grab his shirt. ‘Do you have a problem with my name, you bastard?’

‘There, there... you have to play, remember’, He Tian interrupted, gently but firmly removing the hand from Jian Yi’s collar.

‘Truth or dare?’

Deep inside, Mo Guan Shan knew he considered Zhan Zheng Xi as a nice guy. He also absolutely didn’t want to have to admit embarrassing things about himself. This explains why he chose dare, thinking things wouldn’t be too bad. He got a thumb up from Jian Yi. The red-haired boy started to regret his decision when he saw the brunet smirk wickedly.

‘Go take a dive in the buff.’

‘What?’

The brunet felt a nudge from Jian Yi. _“Now?”_

‘Yes, right now.’

Incredulous heads turned towards the window and the rain beyond. 

‘Fuck no! I’ll catch a cold! I have to work tomorrow! Come on! Say something else!’

‘Nope.’

Mo Guan Shan tried something else. ‘Can I at least keep my underwear on?  it’s a fucking public spot!’

‘Nope. Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s no one out there tonight. Anyway, you know the conditions so stop being a pussy. Or do you forfeit?’

The teen swallowed loudly, sweat starting to run down his back.

‘Who do you take me for? I’m no chicken. I’ll do it.’

They gathered on top of the peer, because Mo Guan Shan figured it would be easier to do it in one go. Beneath them, the sea was dark and menacing, but fortunately not too deep. They had jumped from the peer during daytime along with other swimmers, but now the beach was deserted and the sun long gone, the idea appeared much less pleasant. Mo Guan Shan shivered and cursed all the poor decisions that had led to this moment. Still he began to undress but stopped when he felt eyes on his back. Of course, it was He fucking Tian.

‘Look somewhere else, you sick pervert.’

‘Sorry, princess! I promise I won’t lay my eyes upon your virgin bottom again.’

‘Fuck off, you man-whore!’

He Tian reacted by threatening to throw his white jacket into the sea.

‘Are you done bickering like an old couple? Just get it over with, so that we can go back inside. The rain’s drenching us!’

‘Whose fault is that?’ 

The red-haired boy now stood completely naked, his hand covering his crotch as he blushed deeply. He took one last look at the black water and put on a brave face. _Fuck it!_

The other three watched him run the last steps and jump from the peer with a loud yell, which was soon followed by a big splash and a scream.

‘FUCK!! SO COLD! I HATE YOU!’

Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi looked at He Tian who had his phone out, then at each other and shrugged.

_A_ _s long as he never finds out..._

The taller boy smiled, looking once more at his ‘perfect shot’.

They called it a day after several more rounds of the game which had resulted in a couple of offended tourists, some ripped jeans and a teary Mo Guan Shan. Of course, he had refused to answer He Tian’s question about his first kiss and had ended up eating a whole chili.

He was lying in bed again but the mood was different. His mouth still stung a bit from the spicy stuff, and he was still pissed by the fact that He Tian had taken a recording of his naked ordeal, even if he made sure to dare him to delete it. 

_He even managed to_ _waste_ _my chance to order_ _him_ _around_ _, that_ _asshole_ _._

Still, the red-haired teen looked in himself for the familiar feeling of spite and anger but couldn’t find it. As a matter of fact, he was feeling strangely okay. Those guys actually made him feel like things were not so bad. He could get to relax a little around them even when they annoyed the fuck out of him. Even He Tian was not so bad in the end.

Some words back to him. _‘For me, it’s rather when you get to see both the good and the bad about a person and still care for them at the end of the day.’_

He had to admit he didn’t want to stay away anymore, but he was still scared to get hurt in the end. He slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of dark eyes and teasing smiles filling his head.

Leaning against a railing somewhere in the big city, He Chen was looking at his phone, at loss. 

‘What is it?’

‘I think my little brother’s finally lost it.’


End file.
